Durch Die Natch
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: “Novamente não consigo me distrair... Tudo gira em torno de você...” [Continuação de Symphonie]


**N/A:** Hola! Demorei com a continuação de Symphonie, né? Mas pelo menos está aqui XD Bom, Durch Die Natch significa Luto Pela Noite (?), e se pronuncia Dúr di natx. xD o que me faz lembrar: obrigada a quem deixou review em Symphonie. MESMO!

Ah, pra quem não quer chorar... Go away XD aqui tem sofrimento, lembranças, sofrimento, ódio, sofrimento, briga, e... Sofrimento u.u' meus instintos sádicos estão à flor da pele, ou seja, felicidade SÓ na Das Beste, que eu só vou postar lá pra abril. E mesmo assim, apesar de eles relatarem o namoro, vai ter uma MORTE. HO

PS: Se você ama a Lily, pegue o lenço.  
PS¹: Se você ama o James, pegue o lenço.  
PS²: Se você ama os dois, pegue um toldo.  
PS³: Se você ama a Lily, ama o James, ama os dois e é banana demais, pegue uma represa pra encher.  
PS¹¹: Se você tem coração fraco, não leia.  
PS²²: Feita ao som de SYMPHONIE XD  
PS³³: Nada não.

**Durch Die Natch**_  
"Novamente não consigo me distrair... Tudo gira em torno de você..."_

(Para ver o vídeo, entre em www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch?vW3QRxP0JDU)

As lágrimas rolavam copiosamente; seu travesseiro estava praticamente alagado. Seu nariz estava congestionado, ela tinha certa dificuldade pra respirar. Mas ela não conseguia pensar em outro modo de sufocar a dor... Estava molhada, sufocada, magoada, triste, revoltada; uma série de sentimentos diferentes invadia seus pensamentos e seus gestos, enquanto os barulhos de seus soluços pareciam um som longe, bem longe...

_- Acabou, Lily. Nosso namoro acabou.___

_- É, acabou... – Ela virou o olhar. A lua brilhava majestosa no céu, por entre as nuvens. A chuva caia mais forte ainda, e raios clareavam momentaneamente o céu.___

_Olhou para James. Mais um suspiro.___

_- É melhor se você se for...___

_E ele saiu andando, rompendo a fina linha que ainda restava; Era o fim._

A lembrança de minutos atrás insistia em penetrar sua mente... Por que? Por que ela simplesmente não esquecia e levantava a cabeça, já que fora SUA decisão? Por que Lily lembrava que a dor estava lá com cada soluço abafado pelo travesseiro?

_**Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken**  
Novamente não consigo me distrair  
**Alles dreht sich nur um dich**  
Tudo gira em torno de você  
**Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage**  
Eu estou deitada aqui e conto os dias  
**Wie viele noch komm, ich weiß es nicht**  
Quantos ainda virão, eu não sei_

Tudo balançava sua cabeça como se ela estivesse pendurada; mas _tudo_ era _uma coisa_ ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto chorava, enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos a ponta de seu queixo, uma única pergunta, talvez a mais forte de todas, pairava em sua mente como um letreiro berrante: ele tem todo esse efeito?

James Potter não era algo fácil de lidar. Era complexo e simples, fácil e difícil, normal e anormal ao mesmo tempo... Não havia um modo certo de tratá-lo. Não havia. Lily sabia muito bem disso, desde que aceitara namorar o maroto...

Mas não havia como tirá-lo de sua cabeça. Lily sentou em sua cama, o rosto vermelho por lágrimas, o cabelo encharcado grudando em todo o rosto. O frio daquele dia penetrava em seu corpo, apoiado pelas grossas e frias gotas de chuva coladas na roupa, mas seu frio interior parecia completamente maior que qualquer coisa.

_Ela_ era a responsável por suas próprias lágrimas. Estava ignorando as amigas, as únicas que poderiam ser fonte de consolo... Mas que consolo? Será que ela merecia, sendo que ela mesma dera a sentença? Não, não merecia.

Jogou os cabelos para trás. Os olhos verdes ardiam constantemente, fixos em algum ponto de seus sapatos enlameados, e suas mãos tremiam de leve. Sua consciência? Não estava em lugar algum. Tudo que ela via, sentia, ouvia, era apenas um grande vazio, gélido interminável... Enquanto o sentimento de culpa retorcia suas entranhas e aumentava ainda mais seu motivo para chorar.

- Lily... Venha aqui... – Pediu Alice, parecendo chateada.

A ruiva não respondeu; apenas afundou a cabeça nas mãos, sem conseguir aparar o choro. Não sabia o que pensar, não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que estava fazendo ali... Valia a pena sofrer tanto?

_**Was hast du mit mir gemacht**  
O que você fez comigo?  
**Warum tust du mir das an**  
Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?  
**Was soll ich noch ändern**  
O que eu ainda terei que mudar?  
**Ich komm nur wieder bei dir an**  
Eu só chego novamente em você_

_"James sorriu. A expressão de felicidade em seu rosto parecia iluminar completamente o aposento escuro.___

_- Na vida, encontramos pessoas de todos os tipos. Especiais, ruins, bobas, chatas. Até que encontramos nosso amor, aquele que ficará pra toda a vida... E o meu amor é você, Lily. – Ele abriu uma caixinha azul, que continha um lindo anel de brilhantes. – Quer namorar comigo, Lily? Você aceita meu amor?___

_Ela não sabia se ria, se chorava ou se beijava o maroto a sua frente. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto, chocada, e não evitou que os olhos verdes brilhassem intensamente. Sorriu como nunca fez antes.___

_- Sim, eu... Sim! – Ela respondeu, sentindo o choro chegar a seu rosto, e selou os lábios dele nos seus num movimento rápido. – É claro que eu aceito! Você é o amor da minha vida, James. Da minha vida...___

_James colocou o anel no fino dedo de Lily, e guardou a caixinha no bolso. Abraçou-a, assim selando um momento mais que especial..."_

Lily levantou o rosto lentamente, e olhou para sua mão, onde se encontrava o anel de brilhantes. O que estava fazendo com ele? Seria um... Sinal?

_**Ich will weg von hier**  
Eu quero ir embora daqui  
**Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf**  
Só que parece que não importa para onde eu corro  
**Das mit dir hört nich auf**  
Isso com você não acaba  
**Sag mir wann hört das auf**  
Me diz, quando acaba_

Num surto repentino de ódio, como se estivesse em câmera lenta, Lily pegou seu anel de namoro e tirou de seu dedo, o rosto já tremendo, e levantou da cama, decidida a acabar com o sofrimento. Pelo menos com aquela parte dele...

Foi diretamente em direção a janela, olhando para o local onde há pouco ela e James estavam, e jogou o anel com força, sem olhar para onde ele tinha ido. Não ligava mais para ele. Ou, pelo menos, tentava não ligar.  
_  
__"- Eu te amo! – Gritou James, enquanto ela subia as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino, pegando sua mão. – E você vai me trocar pelo dormitório?___

_- James, eu não vou te trocar por nada! – Lily respondeu, rindo das palhaçadas do namorado. – É que eu preciso pegar meu material, mesmo.___

_- Ah... Vai sentir minha falta? – Indagou ele, com uma cara de cervo apaixonado, como diria Sirius.___

_- Vou, amor! – Ela deu um sorriso e largou a mão dele. – Já volto. Não morra de saudades, ok?"_

_**Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht**  
E eu luto pela noite  
**Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst**  
Não faço idéia do que você está fazendo comigo  
**Ich kriege dich nich aus meinem Kopf**  
Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça  
Und dabei will ich doch  
Apesar de querer_

O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Por que tantas lembranças insistiam em perfurar sua mente, como se a estivessem lembrando que era... Para sempre?

James, ao invés de Lily, não correra para o castelo, e sim para o campo de Quadribol, seu refúgio. Queria gritar, enquanto corria até o campo. Queria chorar. Queria se despedaçar por ter perdido Lily... Mas não fora ela quem terminara tudo?

Exatamente. Não fora bom o bastante. Não era o bastante pra ela...

Ela que sempre estivera em seus sonhos, mesmo que inconscientemente... Ela que sempre fora a inalcançável, a intocável... Ela que fora uma das poucas que realmente prendera o coração do maroto...

Mas valia a pena sofrer tanto?

_**Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht**  
E eu luto pela noite  
**Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht**  
Acordei novamente sob lágrimas  
**Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf**  
Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça  
**Und dabei muss ich doch**  
Apesar de ter que_

Com os olhos contraídos, vendo quase nada por causa da insistente chuva, ele seguiu para o vestiário e pegou uma vassoura qualquer largada por lá, sentindo a visão arder constantemente. Estava quase chorando. Mas não ia chorar... Não ia...

_"- Vou perguntar pela última vez, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? – Berrou James, contraindo os olhos, segurando firmemente a capa de invisibilidade.___

_- Não é nada importante, James... – Lily se esquivou da questão, titubeante. – Você está descontrolado... Acalme-se...___

_- SE NÃO É IMPORTANTE, POR QUE NÃO ME FALA? – Continuou ele, o ódio estampado no rosto. – OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE ME FAZER DE TROUXA ENQUANTO SE DIVERTE? VOCÊ É MINHA NAMORADA, LILY, E O MÍNIMO QUE PODE FAZER É ME DIZER ONDE PASSOU A TARDE TODA! ESTAVA COM OUTRO? RESPONDA!___

_A ruiva sentiu os olhos marejarem.___

_- Olha, James...___

_- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR O QUE VOCÊ TEM A DIZER! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR MERDA NENHUMA DO QUE VOCÊ TEM A ME DIZER! – Ele estava fora de si. – EU NÃO LIGO MAIS, TAMBÉM! PODE SE DIVERTIR PELAS MINHAS COSTAS! PODE ME TRAIR COM QUEM VOCÊ QUISER! E-U N-Ã-O L-I-G-O M-A-I-S! SÓ NÃO ESPERE QUE EU SEJA JUSTO COM VOCÊ!___

_Falando isso, ele saiu do salão dos monitores, batendo a porta. E Lily desabou num sofá, o rosto encharcado por lágrimas..."_

Era tudo doloroso demais. Era real. E toda realidade precisa de tempo para ser entendida...

_**Alle meine Wünsche**  
Todos os meus desejos  
**Habe ich an dir verbraucht**  
Eu gastei em você  
**Ich kann es selbst nich glauben**  
Eu mesmo não consigo acreditar  
**Denn nur ich hol mich da raus**  
Pois só eu me tiro daqui_

Saiu do vestiário, perturbado, e subiu na vassoura rapidamente, engrenando em um vôo alto e sem rumo. A escuridão da noite não o impediria...

O anel engrenou em um tipo de vôo raso, por causa da força do vento e da chuva. Uma tempestade parecia cair sobre o castelo. E a bela aliança de namoro se perdeu em um monte de lama e água, perto da árvore onde outrora a dona do anel estava...

Lily enxugou as lágrimas com uma mão trêmula e sentiu vários calafrios decorrentes da roupa molhada e do tempo chuvoso. Puxou os cabelos para trás, lentamente, enquanto olhava os belos campos de Hogwarts, naquela hora castigados pela voracidade do tempo. Mas, para ela, aquela tempestade refletia exatamente seu interior...

- Lily, você precisa tomar banho... – Alice murmurou, colocando uma mão no ombro ensopado da amiga.

- Tomar um banho vai fazer meu erro se concertar, Lice? – Ela indagou, voltando a chorar, uma crescente sensação de vazio no peito.

- Lily... O que passou, passou... – A amiga disse, parecendo receosa. – Mas assim vai ser pior para você. Você vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

A ruiva deixou as lágrimas molharem ainda mais seu belo rosto.

- Eu disse coisas tão horríveis... – Murmurou, a voz completamente trêmula. – Eu falei que era tudo culpa dele. Que não existia mais amor entre nós. Eu acabei com tudo!

- Mas se você não estava se sentindo bem com o namoro, - Katheryn interrompeu, entrando no dormitório. – essa era a única solução. Mas, Lily... Você ainda o ama?

_**Es fällt mir schwer es zu kapiern**  
É difícil eu entender  
**Doch irgendwie wird es schon gehen**  
Só de alguma forma vai dar  
**Alles würde sich verändern**  
Tudo iria mudar  
**Wenn ich dich nich mehr wiederseh**  
Se eu não te visse mais_

Era impossível responder àquela pergunta.

Dias se passaram. Lágrimas chegaram e foram. Soluços, brigas, raiva... Os dois estavam do mesmo jeito, como no dia em que romperam o namoro. Ficara tudo na mesma. James não conseguia esquecer Lily, e não saia da cabeça da ruiva por um minuto sequer...

- Finalmente um fim de semana... – Lily exclamou para Katheryn, jogando-se em uma poltrona do salão comunal. – Não agüento mais essa droga de escola...

Duas semanas se passaram após o fim do namoro.

- Uau, nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para Lily Evans dizer isso. – Alice comentou, marota, sentando-se num sofá ao lado das amigas.

- Sem graça... – Brincou a ruiva, jogando uma almofada na areia.

No exato momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu e quatro jovens barulhentos entraram por ele.

Sirius, James, Remus e Peter entravam no salão comunal com estardalhaço, como sempre faziam, e pareciam rir de alguma coisa extremamente engraçada. Mas, ao passar pelas poltronas onde estavam as meninas, James e Lily cometeram o mesmo erro...

_**Ich will weg von hier**  
Eu quero ir embora daqui  
**Doch ich weiß egal wohin ich lauf**  
Só que parece que não importa para onde eu corro  
**Das mit dir hört nich auf**  
Isso com você não acaba  
**Sag mir wann hört das auf**  
Me diz, quando acaba_

Foi apenas de segundos o contato visual deles, mas o bastante para causar uma grande onda de arrependimento; Para James, olhar naqueles olhos verdes sabendo que não eram mais "seus", como costumava dizer, doía... E como doía... As lembranças de duas semanas atrás estavam mais que claras em sua mente, e por um momento ele se lembrou de suas palavras como se fossem bem mais recentes...

_"Você, Lily, tem os pés no chão. Você não sonha muito, não pensa muito no futuro – só tem ambição. Só pensa em sua carreira, em sua vida profissional. Pensa mais em estudo do que em qualquer outra coisa."___

_"Eu tentei te ensinar a ver a vida de um modo diferente, e por um momento consegui. Mas você colocou uma venda em si mesma, e deixou de acreditar nos seus sonhos. Deixou de acreditar em você. Em mim. Você acabou com seus sonhos, com seus devaneios. Sua felicidade reduziu-se a livros, estudo e feitiços."_

E ainda tinha certeza daquelas palavras. Mas, quando mirava aquelas íris exageradamente verdes, algo o desarmava por dentro como nada jamais fizera antes... 

_**Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht**  
E eu luto pela noite  
**Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst**  
Não faço idéia do que você está fazendo comigo  
**Ich krige dich nich aus meinem Kopf**  
Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça  
**Und dabei will ich doch**  
Apesar de querer_

Coisas completamente diferentes rodavam na cabeça de Lily; ela não estava brava e decepcionada, como James. Estava arrependida. Sabia que precisavam dar um jeito no namoro rapidamente, mas acabar com ele não era a única solução... E ela, burra, não pôde notar isso...

Quando os olhos castanho-acinzentados se encontraram com os verdes, milhões de sensações e pensamentos pareceram invadir as cabeças dos dois, ao mesmo tempo em que tudo pareceu esvaziar. Era sempre assim quando seus olhares se encontravam... Sempre... E nenhum dos dois saberia dizer o que o outro estava pensando...

James admirava a beleza da ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava que ela quebrara seu coração. Estava magoado, profundamente magoado. Então, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça?

Lily sentia seu interior ser dominado pelo mais profundo silêncio, enquanto o resto do mundo parecia desaparecer. Cometera o deslize de mergulhar naquelas íris únicas, naquela hora completamente verdes, e não sabia como sair. Corria o risco de se afogar.

- Lily... – Chamou Alice, mansamente, como se esperasse algum grito da amiga.

- Eu. – A ruiva respondeu vagamente, com uma voz trêmula e sem fôlego.

Era assim que ele a deixava. Menos firme do que vara verde. Sem fôlego. Maluca...

_**Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht**  
E eu luto pela noite  
**Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht**  
Acordei novamente sob lágrimas  
**Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf**  
Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça  
**Und dabei muss ich doch**  
Apesar de ter que_

- Eu vou subir. – James murmurou, firme, com as mãos nos bolsos. – Não me sinto à vontade nesse salão.

A outra começou a despertar de seu devaneio.

- Não sabe mais falar na cara da pessoa, Potter? – Provocou ela, com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Ele se virou para era com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Se quiser eu falo agora, Evans. – James respondeu, a voz dura e inflexível. – Eu não me sinto à vontade nesse salão porque _você_ está aqui.

- Então saiba que adoraria ver você saindo daqui, porque só sua respiração já polui esse ambiente. – Inconscientemente, ela colocou a mão na varinha. – Eu tenho nojo de estar no mesmo lugar que alguém como você, saiba disso. – Lily fez uma falsa expressão de nojo, para tentar não demonstrar sua fraqueza por dentro.

Os outros não sabiam o que dizer. Não havia o que dizer. Eles se olhavam como se fossem grandes inimigos, como se nada os fosse agradar como a morte um do outro. Com indiferença. Desprezo. Mas havia também um pouco de dor, e um sentimento não identificado...

- Saiba que suas ofensas não me atingem, Evans, porque você é inferior a mim. _Sempre foi_. – Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu no rosto dele. – Que pena, não é? Agora pode começar a chorar. É assim que você sempre faz.

A mão de Lily começou a tremer dentro do bolso. Seus lábios também, enquanto seus olhos se estreitavam.

- Repita isso. – Ela murmurou, entre dentes, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

_**Ich, ich, ich oh ich**  
Eu, Eu, Eu oh eu  
**Ich kann nicht mehr**  
Eu não consigo mais  
**Ich kann nicht mehr**  
Eu não consigo mais_

- Você sempre foi inferior. – Potter repetiu, um prazer maligno tomando conta de seu corpo ao ver a expressão da ruiva.

No que pareceram minutos, mas foram meros segundos, Lily tirou as mãos dos bolsos e avançou até James com uma expressão decidida no rosto, as bochechas coradas e os olhos escurecidos.

- Você não sabe o que fala. – Ela retrucou, a voz trêmula e fraca. – Você não sabe... Não sabe...

- O que eu não sei? Que você vai gaguejar para mim até que eu grite por socorro? – Continuou ele, com uma risada de desprezo, os olhos adquirindo o mesmo brilho dos de Lily.

- Lily... – Alertou Marlene, baixinho.

Lily soltou os ombros.

- Não vale a pena usar feitiços em você. Você é imbecil demais pra isso.

_"Eu pensei que você não ligasse pra cuecas de penas..."_

James deu alguns passos a frente e ficou a centímetros de distância da ruiva, com os lábios tremendo levemente. Parecia tentar matá-la com o olhar.

- Não me insulte. Já chega disso. Não quero brigar mais com você. Agora é cada um para um lado...

_"De todas as coisas que eu mais ODEIO em você, não conseguir ficar brava é a pior delas!"_

_**Doch ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht**  
Mas eu luto pela noite  
**Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst**  
Não faço idéia do que você está fazendo comigo  
**Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem**  
Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça  
**Kopf und dabei will ich doch**  
Apesar de querer_

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e não pôde deixar de reprimir uma lágrima, que foi imediatamente solta ao ver que os olhos de James estavam escurecidos e muito marejados, como se ele fosse chorar a qualquer momento.

_"Acho que, se um dia nosso namoro acabar, eu não vou conseguir te tirar de minha cabeça..."_

- É. Caminhos separados, agora. Separados. – Ela repetiu, fungando e coçando a ponta do nariz. – Depois de tudo.

James deu alguns passos pra trás, vacilante, e soltou as lágrimas presas. Murmurou, numa voz triste, antes de rumar para seu dormitório:

- Depois de tudo, o fim. – Ele suspirou, e começou a subir as escadas. – O fim...

_**Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht**  
E eu luto pela noite_

_"Eu não sei o que você faz comigo. Parece um tipo de feitiço..."_

"E por que eu te enfeitiçaria?"

"Porque você não sai da minha cabeça. De jeito nenhum. E isso só pode ser mágico!"

_**Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht**  
Acordei novamente sob lágrimas_

_"Ela riu, e guardou suas palavras.___

_- Então é a magia do amor, Lily. A magia do amor._

_**Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf**  
Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça_

Um estranho arrepio perpassou os ombros de Lily, como se algo tivesse sussurrado em seu ouvido, com uma voz doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo:

_"O fim..."_

_**Und dabei muss ich doch**  
Apesar de ter que... _


End file.
